Project Advanced
by PrinceRaoden
Summary: He doesn't have 'memories of the future,' he's not some super powerful wizard, he doesn't even know about magic! He's just Harry. The fact that he ended up at same orphanage as Tom Riddle is purely coincidence.


Project Advanced

Summary: He doesn't have 'memories of the future,' he's not some super powerful wizard, he doesn't even know about magic! He's _just Harry_. The fact that he ended up at same orphanage as Tom Riddle is purely coincidence.

Chapter 1: Dream of

Harry heard a creak from the couch and looked up quickly, hoping his cousin wasn't awake. It was a foolish fear as his cousin had slept through the storm that shook the shack hours ago and was one of the deepest sleepers Harry knew, even more-so than his relatives. Nevertheless he froze for a few seconds until he heard the even breathing coming from the couch again.

Harry's cousin's arm had dropped down the side of the couch when he shifted, and his wrist held his digital watch. Harry carefully reached over and gently pushed the button that would make the watch light up.

11:57.

He remembered what most kids had on their birthday. He had never had a cake, let alone one with candles. With his right index finger he began to draw a cake with candles into the thick dust of the floor. It was no masterpiece and wasn't edible, but it was for him that's all Harry really wanted.

"Make a wish," he whispered low enough so Dudley wouldn't wake. As his cousin's watch beeped once at midnight Harry took a deep breath and blew the candles. Dust flew everywhere as he thought "I wish I was anywhere but here."

The dust from his candles, instead of settling down seemed to grow. Harry breathed some in by accident and started coughing, trying to be quiet enough not to wake anyone up. Soon it was so thick he couldn't see. Right as he was beginning to panic it settled down.

The place Harry saw now was nothing like the shack.

He was looking at a scene from history books. Horse drawn carriages were pulled down the cobblestone street and the people walking wore strange clothing.

"Well whadda we have here?" he heard someone ask from behind him.

Harry quickly stood up and turned around. It was a middle-aged woman in a plain, patched dress with a shawl. She was very tall, though and the dress seemed too short for her, about two inches above her ankles. He looked from her feet to her face, which was set in a stern line, not unlike his aunt. He looked back down at her feet.

He didn't say anything for a few moments but when it didn't look like the woman was going to speak anytime soon Harry said "I'm Harry, mam."

"You an orphan?"

Harry glanced up at her face again and nodded.

She grimaced then sighed. "Well Harry, come in."

He debated staying outside but he had no idea where he was so he hesitantly followed her inside.

"You got a last name?" she asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Potter. Where is this?"

"Your new home since I've decided to put you up, Mr. Potter. You've got a place here."

"About my relatives-"

"Don't worry. There's a don't-ask-don't-tell policy most kids follow. Forget abou' the past. Live for the now."

Harry was very confused but nodded anyway. He had no idea where he was. Maybe it was a dream? It had to be. If so, it was a nicer dream than he usually had. Harry decided to wait out the dream so he wouldn't have to wake up in the sea cottage for as long as possible.

They stood in silence for a few moments before she started walking towards a staircase. Harry followed her up.

"We got three rules," she began, "you follow them and you've got a bed here." She turned right once they got to the top and started walking down a hallway with doors on both sides. The doors were decorated with paint and scraps of paper. Some had names and some had pictures. "One: no breaking stuff. You break it you fix it. We don't got the funds to be replacin' things when you get a bit rowdy. Two is no fightin' indoors. If you've got something to brawl about then do it in the back alley's where no one's gonna see you. And most important; no baby makin' whatsoever – Lord knows we've got enough of them around here already. Any questions? Then go ask another kid, I'm busy enough here as it is."

"Yes, mam," Harry said subserviently, blushing slightly from the last comment.

She stopped in front of one of the plainer doors. "Well, we're here. You'll be bunkin' with Billy. Good kid – you two will get along."

She made it sound like a threat and, while it wasn't a question Harry nodded. "Thank-you, mam."

She smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. Dinner's in an hour, get there early if you wanna seat."

As she walked away Harry thought _what have I gotten myself into?_ He had no idea where he was, although so far the lady seemed nicer than his relatives. So maybe he'd stay for awhile and see what happened. If this was a dream then he could wake up if it got too bad. Who knows, maybe his wish really did come true.

.

.

"You talk funny," a girl with brown hair in a dirty yellow dress said snottily.

Harry had gone downstairs looking for the other orphans when he found a group of kids near the door he came in. The rest of the orphanage, besides the bedrooms, was pretty small so there was a good ten people crammed into the entryway.

"Yeah, you talk like a rich kid," a blonde boy added. "What you doin' here rich kid? What happened to yer rich parents?"

"My parents died in an accident."

"Least it wasn't disease. Wouldn't want a diseased rich kid infecting the rest of us, right rich kid?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Ignore them," a mousy-looking boy with light brown hair and a pudgy face said quietly. He looked a few years younger than Harry.

"Oh look who it is, Billy the Bedwetter!"

The other kids chanted "Billy the Bedwetter! Billy the Bedwetter!"

Billy looked at me anxiously. "I don't wet the bed, honest!"

"Liar," a quiet voice said.

The chanting died down as another boy made himself known. He was the same height as most of the other kids but the confidence he emitted and his cocky smirk made it seem like he was towering over everyone.

He started walking towards Billy, who was trembling. "You piss yourself every night, _Bedwetter_, and you wanna know why? Cause you're scared of all the monsters and deamons hiding in the dark, in your wardrobe and under your bed. Isn't that right _Bedwetter_?" He stopped a foot away from the boy and leaned in close, stage whispering in his ear "you're gonna piss your bed wet again tonight. Hell, I bet you're pissin' yourself now. Am I right?"

Billy gave a choked sob and took a step back. He looked down at his trousers and the children all followed his gaze. There was a wet spot forming. As the children started laughing Billy turned and ran from the room.

Harry looked at Tom, the only child besides him not laughing. Tom met his gaze and gave a dark smirk before walking out the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

Harry sighed. It seemed the other kids had forgotten about the 'diseased rich kid' but at the expense of Billy. He felt the guilt churning in his stomach at how he didn't stand up for the kid who stood up for him. He walked out the room towards where he saw Billy run, intent on apologizing.

He didn't find Billy after fifteen minutes of searching, but he did manage to map out most of the orphanage. There was one door that lead outside. Twenty-five rooms for orphans to sleep in and one nursery where the younger children stayed. Three caretakers watched over that area, as there were about fifteen kids there. Two bathrooms, one for boys one for girls. The kitchen was next to the dining area, but kids weren't allowed inside. The dining area and the front entrance seemed to be the only places kids had to get together.

Harry assumed it was near dinner time so he went to the dining area.

He could barely get inside. It was packed with kids. A room that should have held twenty-five kids easily was crammed with at least forty. The back of the room was a half-wall open to the kitchen, where there was a ledge to get food, but the upper half was closed. There were two tables, twelve chairs at each and every chair except one was full.

That meant about fifteen kids were standing up waiting for food. Since nobody else was sitting there Harry thought it might be saved for someone so he didn't sit either. Instead he went over to a group of boys that were about his age, ones he didn't see laughing at Billy earlier. "Hi," he said.

A dirty blond with blue eyes and large cheekbones looked at Harry and nodded. "Dustin," he said.

Understanding Harry replied "Harry. It's nice to meet you."

Dustin laughed. "We don't use pleasantries 'round here, well most of us. You the rich boy they're all talkin' about?

"I suppose so," Harry said, "though only half that statement is true."

"I'd hope you're referring to the boy part cause we don't take kindly to cross dressers. Hang them from the rafters by their prissy stockings." He laughed at Harry's startled look. "Just kiddin' kid. Lemme do the introducing. This here's Stanley," he pointed to a curly black-haired boy with cuts all over, "and George," a skinny boy with tanned skin and tuffs of brown hair missing from his head. "You did good talkin' with us first." He put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "We're somma the brightest, coolest, most popular kids here."

"Don't let Tom here you sayin' that," Stanley murmured.

"Aw, Tommy knows we love him!" Dustin laughed and mussed Harry's hair.

Harry escaped from Dustin's arm and faced the three boys. "Tom?"

"Most of us came here cause our parents was too poor to keep us, or cause we run from home," Stanley said quietly. Harry leaned in to hear better. "But Tom, he was born here. He's been here from the beginning and likes knowin' everyone and everything goin' on, and likewise everyone knows him."

"Exactly," said Dustin brightly, "and we're all scared of him cause he's demonic."

Harry opened his mouth to ask how when a voice behind him said "spreading lies about me to the new kid, hm?"

Harry turned around and saw the same kid that was tormenting Billy earlier. "Tom Riddle," he said holding out his hand, and through hooded eyes said "A pleasure I'm sure."

Harry remembered Dustin saying they didn't use pleasantries but he felt compelled to be polite to this kid, even if he did hurt Billy. He took the offered hand and said "Harry Potter."

When they dropped hands Tom smirked. "I'll be seeing you around, Harry."

Harry watched as Tom walked away to the table with the empty seat and sat down.

"Well that was different," Dustin said.

Stanley rolled his eyes. "Looks like you got the attention of Riddle. Better hope it doesn't turn bad else we won't be able to see you no more."

Dustin gave a shaky laugh. "Don't listen to Stan," he said, "I ain't afraid of Riddle."

Harry knew Dustin was lying but nodded anyway. "Thanks guys, but I don't plan on making any enemies."

"You say that now," George, who had been quite up til then said. "But it's not you who chooses with Tom."

There was a grinding sound and then a sound of cheering and the kids around them started moving towards the kitchen window. "Grub time, boys!" Dustin yelled over the racket.

Harry followed the three boys and got food. Everybody got the same things on their plate: a large spoonful of peas, a small slice of some kind of meat and a slice of bread with butter. It didn't look like much but the other boys seemed happy. "It's better than usual," Dustin said when he saw Harry looking at the plate dubiously. "What, don't tell me you're really a rich kid?"

"No!" Harry said quickly, "I just don't like this kind of meat is all," he lied.

"What kind?" Stanley said, "This here is a mix of everything you can think of and more."

Harry laughed until he realized Stanley wasn't kidding.

"Well, c'mon then," Dustin yelled back at Harry who was getting lost in the mob, "we're goin' back to my room. You comin'?"

Harry nodded and quickly followed. When they got to the room Harry noticed that whoever slept here was lucky enough to have a room with a window, which most rooms didn't have. Dustin handed his plate to Stanley and opened the window. Then he crawled out onto the roof and the other two boys followed. When Harry was alone in the room he handed his plate to George, the closest boy and climbed out onto the roof.

When George gave Harry back the plate he noticed the bread was missing. "Hey!" Harry said surprised, "you ate my bread!"

"You gave me your plate," George replied before going back to his plate.

"Word of advice," Dustin whispered, "don't ever give George food if you want it back."

Harry nodded and began picking at his food. There was no silverware so he picked up the peas with his fingers. They were very slippery and tasted like they had been cooked with a lot of butter but overall weren't that bad. The meat made him want to become a vegetarian. "Anyone want this?" he asked, gesturing to his meat.

"You gotta eat it sometime," Dustin said while George grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth. "You won't get much more food than this."

Harry nodded. If he was in a dream then he wouldn't have to eat, but if it wasn't a dream then he'd have to find a new source of food since he wasn't eating that… stuff. The Dursley's had fed him burnt food, food that'd fallen on the ground and things that were undercooked but none of that held a flame to the disgusting meat the orphanage gave him. He vowed never to eat the meat.

When he finished Harry looked out at the view. They faced the street and Harry could see lots he hadn't been able to earlier that day. Across the street was a sweet shop. To the left of that was apartments and then a grocers. He couldn't tell for sure in the near dusk but it looked like the other way held a pet shop a ways down the road. There was also a shop with a sign that looked like a shoe horn which he assumed was for shoes.

"Nice day," Dustin commented.

"It'll rain tomorrow," Stanley said.

Harry glanced over at Stanley expecting him to be frowning but instead he had a calm smile.

They sat like that for a few more minutes in silence just enjoying the nice sunset. As it got darker it got colder and Harry shivered.

Dustin stretched and stood up. "Time to go back in before we're forced to wash our own dishes."

The four piled back into the room and went back down to the dining hall. There were much less kids there as most had finished eating a while ago, and out of those that were there only a few were still eating. Piles of dirty plates were stacked on the kitchen ledge. A few of the girls were washing the dishes back in the kitchen. Harry noticed that Tom, along with most of the kids who were at his table had already left.

They sat their dirty plates with the others. As they left the room Harry asked "When's curfew?"

"Lights out at nine on Saturdays," Dustin replied.

Harry nodded and looked at a clock on the wall. 8:15. Now he knew the time _and_ the day of the week. If only he knew the year in this alternate universe/dream/past.

"Look, er, Harry." Dustin rubbed the back of his neck. "We kinda gotta do somethin' private, so do you think you can manage by yourself 'til tomorrow?"

Harry nodded.

"Great! Then we'll see you at church."

The three took off and Harry was left alone.

Having nothing else to do Harry decided to go up to his room.

He knocked on the door and a quiet voice said "come in."

When Harry opened the door and saw 'Bedwetter Billy' sitting on the bed, eyes red from crying, he was surprised at first. Then he remembered the lady that took him in saying he'd be bunking with Billy. He chastised himself for not putting two and two together.

"Hey Billy," Harry said calmly. "So I guess I'm rooming with you, then?"

Billy nodded then his eyes went wide. "Look, I'm really not… you know. It was Tom! Well, I mean last year I had a roommate and the WC was shut down so I couldn't go before bed, but that was only one time! Well, two but-"

"Billy!" Harry interrupted the panicking boy, "It's okay. I believe you." He gave the boy a small smile.

Billy beamed. "Do you really? Well, not that you shouldn't but no one has before, so I guess thanks."

Harry nodded. Harry stood there in a slightly awkward silence until Billy suddenly reached under the bed and pulled out a box. "You wanna see my treasures?"

"Sure." Harry sat next to Billy on the bed.

The younger boy opened the box. Inside was a pack of cigarettes, a spinning top and an old sock. Harry wondered at the sock in there, but then Billy picked up the sock and said "Close your eyes!"

Harry did. He heard some clanking and then Billy said "okay, you can open them."

"What's in the sock?" Harry asked.

Billy was silent for a moment. Apparently deciding on something he said "okay, but you can't tell anyone!"

Harry nodded. "I promise." He was excited because not very many people had ever trusted him with a secret. Dudley told everyone that Harry would tell, among other lies about Harry.

Billy opened the sock and showed Harry the money inside. There was six pence. "I'm saving up for a rabbit."

"A rabbit?"

"Yep!" Billy put the sock back in the box and the box under his bed. "Well, I got a ways to go but I've been saving for over two months. 'Cept last month the money got stolen so I had to hide it under the bed."

Harry heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway towards their room. "Lights out!" a woman yelled.

Billy reached over to the oil lamp, which Harry hadn't noticed before, and turned a knob which made the fire go out. Billy laid down on the bed and Harry assumed he had to lay down next to him. He grabbed the blanked from under Billy before he did and threw it over them.

"Night Harry."

"Night, Billy." Harry fell silent for a moment before he got the courage up to ask "do you need to use the loo?"

Harry didn't get a reply as Billy was already asleep.


End file.
